


my heart's a secret (tell me you'll keep it)

by fangirlsanity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaisoo are in love and so fun to write, M/M, Musician!Chanyeol, assistant!sehun, cause of course he is, junmyeon is a CEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsanity/pseuds/fangirlsanity
Summary: Chanyeol is enamored with the stranger in Jongin and Kyungsoo's wedding photos. He needs to find him and ask him out on a date. Now.(It's a little love at first sight on both their ends. They're just idiots.)





	my heart's a secret (tell me you'll keep it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is thanks to "Now That I've Found You" by Carly Rae Jepsen (MY QUEEN. I WAIT PATIENTLY FOR YOUR NEXT ALBUM)
> 
> This is for a little fic exchange in our Chanhun gc. 
> 
> TO WHOEVER PROMPTED THIS: I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I LOVE ALL OF YOU~~
> 
> Also the prompt for people that are curious:
> 
> "I was invited to a friend’s wedding a week ago and now I’m going through the pictures and you are literally making eyes at me in /every single one/. I don’t even know you. I barely remember seeing you there. But you’re kind of, um, well really hot, and you appear to think the same of me so now I’m asking around everywhere trying to get your contact information who knew this was sO HARD"

**PRESENT**

 

As soon as Chanyeol is finished with his show, he gets a new message from his manager Jongdae telling him that he sent the wedding photos from Jongin and Kyungsoo’s wedding.

 

He lounged in his chair in his dressing room and opened the email that was sent to him, smiling as he swiped through the pictures. Jongin and Kyungsoo’s wedding was probably the most fun he had in a while. He still got to perform but at a more private function surrounded by his closest friends.

 

But as he looked through the pictures, he thought something felt odd. He just couldn’t put his name on it. He looked back at through the photos one more time, wondering why.

 

And oh.

 

Oh!

 

There’s a man in some of these group photos, tall almost like Chanyeol himself. He has a sharp jaw but his features were soft still. The expression on his face was gentle and he wouldn’t have been surprised if the mystery man was a model. But how would Jongin or Kyungsoo know a model? He was pretty sure he was the most famous person they knew.

 

But the most important part of this man is that in every single photo, he is looking directly at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol felt himself blush at the idea that someone so good-looking was looking at him so— reverently? Longingly?

 

Chanyeol clicked on the last picture that Jongdae sent him, and the same thing happened again, he was looking straight at the camera while the cute mystery man stared at him. He looked jovial, given away by how his eyes turned into crescent moons.

 

And they were literally looking right at each other. Touching! How could he not have noticed!

 

No one had ever looked at him like that before.

 

And sure, one could argue that he had tons of fans that would gladly throw themselves at his feet. But they only ever say one side of Park Chanyeol. The performer. The charmer. The happy virus.

 

Very few people knew Chanyeol’s actual personality. While his onstage persona was one hundred percent genuine, they were still part of himself that he exaggerated for the sake of performance. He was still the man that overworked himself to the early hours of the morning in his music studio, the man that could only drink with supervision so he wouldn’t go overboard, the man that was apparently too oblivious to not notice a really hot guy staring at him throughout the whole night.

 

How could he not have noticed someone so hot? He wracked his brain with possibilities.

 

Then he remembered that he had to leave early that night, having another interview that he had to do the next day.

 

But honestly, if he knew that this hot mystery guy wanted to talk to him or something he probably would have come up with an excuse to get out of it somehow. Being the way that he was, it was hard for him to have a successful love life. His last relationship barely got off the ground before an inevitable breakup. It kind of made him swear off of relationships for a while.

 

Right now, looking through the photos that he saved onto his phone, he decided that, fuck all that noise.

 

He was going to find this cute man and hopefully ask him out on a date.

 

 

 

 

 

Naturally, the first thing he did was call Jongdae.

 

“Hello, Chanyeol,” Jongdae greeted. “I'm guessing you got those pictures I sent you?”

 

“Do you know who that is?” he all but demands over the phone. “I don't recognize him at all.”

 

Jongdae hummed, “I thought it was interesting. Maybe he's a fan?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “I doubt it. He would have, like, asked for my autograph or something.”

 

Jongdae chuckled, “Wow, Chanyeol. Very humble.”

 

 

Chanyeol groaned. “No, that’s not what I meant. I meant that he would have recognized me and done something, right? If he was a fan?”

 

Without looking at him, he knew that Jongdae was shrugging on the other side of the line. “Maybe he thinks you’re hot or something. Or maybe you caught his attention at the wedding somehow. You know, like how regular people do.”

 

Chanyeol scoffed. “Yeah, right. But whatever the reason. I need to get his number or something. If you have no other information for me, I’m going to call Kyungsoo and Jongin.”

 

“Yah!” Jongdae protested. “You know he’ll skin you alive if you called him during their honeymoon!”

 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take, Chanyeol said seriously, hanging up on Jongdae. He quickly dialed Kyungsoo’s number before he could talk himself out of it.

 

 

 

 

 

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

 

 

The reception was beautiful.

 

At least, that’s what Sehun thought, given that he didn’t know the grooms at all.

 

“Are you really so lonely that you would rather come to these with your secretary and not with a date?”

 

“Not in the slightest. I’m not paying you overtime either. We already talked about that.”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “So you’ve said.”

 

Sehun is a little starstruck by the performer. It was the same man who had gotten his attention at the ceremony as well. He was the best man of one of the grooms, his thousand-watt smile blinded him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to look away. He couldn’t help that his eyes always led themselves back to that man instead of paying attention to the ceremony.

 

“Who is that?” Sehun asked Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow, “You don’t know who that is?”

 

“Should I?” Sehun asked, shrugging. He stared at the performer, entranced. He was sitting at the piano, his deep voice filled Sehun’s ears.

 

“He’s a good friend of the grooms, Park Chanyeol,” Junmyeon answered. “He’s also a rising star in the music industry. You should check him out when you have time. He’s pretty good. I get his songs stuck in my head sometimes.”

 

Sehun nodded, listening to Junmyeon’s explanation but his eyes were still glued to the handsome singer on stage—Park Chanyeol. During the wedding ceremony, he thought Chanyeol looked incredibly handsome in his simple gray suit. But now, with the lights on him, he took off his suit jacket leaving him only his tie, vest, and white button up sleeves rolled up. Sehun felt his cheeks warm up because of how Chanyeol immediately changed from handsome to hot in simple gestures.

 

“Although you’re pretty much covering the ‘checking out’ department,” Junmyeon mumbled.

 

These words snapped Sehun out of his trance, “Did you say something?”

 

Junmyeon shook his head and took a sip of his champagne. “You should talk to him,” he nudged with an elbow. “He’s really nice.”

 

“Are you my boss or my wingman?” Sehun huffed.

 

“Tonight you’re my plus one. And a friend. Plus, it would piss off Kyungsoo if another couple got together at his wedding.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun spent most of the night drinking and watching. He had the feeling that other people thought that he was being a weird loner. But those people could fuck right off.

 

People at weddings were interesting, he decided. Weddings and new marriages tend to make people emotionally charged. He saw couples dancing around celebrating love found as they had themselves. He saw other kinds of couples wondering and wishing whether or not they would take the same step that Kyungsoo and Jongin have. He also saw single people who were longing for something. A love. A connection.

 

His gaze always went back to a certain Park Chanyeol, who was now laughing and drinking with his friends, and he could safely say that he belonged to that last group.

 

He had been meaning to get up the nerve to strike up a conversation with Chanyeol, or maybe even ask him to dance, as a DJ had taken over his job already. And how else to do that than with a little bit of liquid courage?

 

That had been almost half an hour ago. Sehun was nowhere near emotionally ready to ask out the handsome stranger for a dance and was well on his way to being sloshed.

 

Junmyeon got tired of Sehun’s cowardice, it seemed, as he left to catch up with other guests.

 

He heard his name being called. He looked up and saw his boss waving him over. A crowd was gathering around him and he saw the photographer hovering around them. Sehun sighed and trudged his way over to the growing crowd.

 

He awkwardly stood to the side, a small gap between him and the other people. He was detached enough so that as soon as the picture was taken he could make a hasty escape. But suddenly, an arm snaked around his shoulders as he was pulled further into the group.

 

“You shouldn’t stand there by yourself,” a deep voice said. Sehun looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

 

It was just his luck that Chanyeol, the person he was not-creepy-watching had pulled him in. Chanyeol’s gaze went back to the front where the photographer was, the weight on Sehun’s shoulders was comfortable. He fought against his desire to lean into the touch.

 

He found himself being so dazzled by Chanyeol’s smile that he missed the flash of the camera. As soon as the crowd started to disperse, he stayed in his place, staring at Chanyeol. He felt the great need to walk up to him and say—

 

Say what?

 

‘Hi?’

 

‘May I have this dance?’

 

Sehun huffed and walked quickly back to the bar. His safe haven. And back to alcohol, the coping mechanism.

 

“You missed your chance again,” said a voice. He looked over to the seat next to him and found a man sitting there. Sehun recognized him as one of the grooms, Jongin.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Jongin tilted his head in Chanyeol’s direction. “If you were going to ask him to dance, then right after the picture would have been the perfect time.”

 

“I’m not ready yet,” Sehun mumbled.

 

Jongin shrugged, “Whatever you say, dude.”

 

He and Jongin made small talk for a few minutes, and he found himself genuinely enjoying the company. It turned out they had a bit in common, like their love of dance. Sehun laughed a lot over the stories that Jongin was telling him about Kyungsoo.

 

 

Sehun looked over at Chanyeol, only to find the space where he was occupied empty.

 

“Where did he go?” he asked, more to himself.

 

“Chanyeol?” Jongin asked. “He has a schedule tomorrow so he had to leave early. He accidentally scheduled something the day after my wedding, the bastard. Some best friend he is.”

 

Sehun downed the rest of his whiskey in lieu of a response. He felt it slide down his throat and settle in his stomach. A pang of disappointment filled him.

 

Well, that’s what he got for hesitating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s home and he’s sufficiently drunk. No matter how much he tried to shake it off, the feeling of disappointment lingered in his veins. He had just managed to strip off his clothes and settle into bed, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. He pursed his lips and as he stared at his blank phone.

 

Should he do it?

 

Should he not?

 

Was he a weirdo if he did?

 

Sober Sehun would have put his phone down and let it rest, but Drunk Sehun was bold and didn’t give a single shit.

 

Where was this Sehun when he was at the reception?

 

 

He unlocked his phone and typed in Park Chanyeol’s name in Google. From there, he found a treasure trove of images and articles about Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol was also a goddamn model if the magazine covers were any indication.

 

Sehun found himself heat up and get all flustered looking through the pictures. Apparently, Park Chanyeol wore a lot of muscle shirts, which Sehun greatly appreciated. In his drunken haze, Sehun admitted to himself that he had a huge desire to see him perform live once again, but this time with his muscles showing.

 

Sehun kept exploring, choosing to ignore the burning pit of desire growing in his stomach. He stumbled across a playlist of his most famous songs by a fan, and curiosity got the better of him. It was kind of pointless to stop now.

 

He reached over to his nightstand where he kept his headphones and plugged them into his phone. He chose a random song from the playlist and pressed play.

 

A soft acoustic guitar played into his ears and Chanyeol’s familiar voice had the magic ability to make his muscles relaxed in his bed. He closed his eyes, pretending that Chanyeol was in front of him now. 

 

Sehun slowly drifted off to sleep, Chanyeol’s voice drifting through his mind and his heart.

 

 

 

 

**PRESENT**

 

Chanyeol’s breath hitched when he heard the line pick up.

 

“This better be good enough to interrupt my honeymoon, Park,” growled Kyungsoo. “It’s about time for me to make love to my new husband.”

 

Chanyeol looked at the clock, “But it’s almost noon over there, isn’t it?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “We’re newlyweds, Chanyeol. Any time is a good time to make love.”

 

“Gross,” Chanyeol spat.”But since you already picked up the phone, you might as well help me.”

 

He heard Kyungsoo inhale, presumably to yell at him. But he heard Jongin’s voice in the distance. “Is that Chanyeol?” Jongin asked excitedly.

 

“Yes, darling. It’s Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo sighed.

 

“Can I talk to him for a second?” And then suddenly, against Kyungsoo’s protest, Jongin’s voice became crystal clear. “Hey, Yeol-hyung. I’m guessing you saw the wedding photos?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up, “Wait, how did you know I was calling about that?”

 

“I mean, I looked at the photos myself before I sent them out,” Jongin answered smugly.

 

“I could have been calling to complain about how I look in these photos,” Chanyeol mumbled. “Maybe the lighting was off and I looked ugly.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Jongin teased. “A handsome mysterious man looking at you in every photo? Looking at you like you are the stars and the moon and all that poetic stuff? It’s the kind of shit your music is made of, hyung.”

 

Chanyeol felt himself go red, not expecting to be called out like that. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he huffed. “Do you know anything about him? Or did you take Kyungsoo’s phone to tease me.”

 

Jongin hummed. “He wasn’t someone that we knew personally. I think he was someone’s plus one.”

 

“Junmyeon-hyung?” he heard Kyungsoo ask in the distance.

 

Jongin snapped his fingers, “Ah yes! He was Junmyeon-hyung’s assistant!”

 

“Kyungsoo’s boss has an assistant?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Of course he does. All powerful CEOs have assistants,” he heard Jongin chuckle. “I actually had the pleasure of talking to him at the wedding. He’s totally your type now that I think about it.”

 

“Did you ask for his number?” Chanyeol asked, hopeful.

 

“Why would I ask for another man’s number at my own goddamn wedding, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t really appreciate the attitude, but at least he was getting somewhere. “Is there any way that I could get ahold of Junmyeon?”

 

There was a slight tussle over the phone before Kyungsoo’s voice became clear again. “No. You are not bothering my boss just so you can get in his assistant’s pants, you oaf.”

 

“But how else am I supposed to get said assistant’s number?” Chanyeol whined.

 

“Either way, you’re shit outta luck,” Kyungsoo huffed. “Junmyeon-hyung is in Japan on a business trip. And there’s absolutely no way I’m going to let you bother him with your nonsense.”

 

“Don’t worry, Chanyeol-hyung. I’ll make sure to change his mind,” Jongin promised. And Chanyeol could perfectly picture Jongin’s determined expression.

 

The phone hung up suddenly, leaving Chanyeol confused as to what the ever loving hell Jongin meant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At around noon the next day, he was surprised to get a text message from Kyungsoo. It’s information on the mystery man and that he would be at work that day. And that he usually leaves at around 6 pm. He shuddered at what Jongin had to do to get this information for Chanyeol.

 

Nevertheless, Chanyeol screamed and sent a thank you text back (filled with emojis, of course). He clutched the phone in his hands as he flopped on his bed in excitement. Should he wear something nice? Do his hair? Buy flowers? There were so many possibilities and he was excited about all of them.

 

He stared at the first text that Kyungsoo sent him with the mystery man’s name.

 

Oh Sehun.

 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol said, affectionate. He liked the way that the name tasted on his tongue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol decided to get flowers after all, fiddling with the small bouquet of roses in one hand and his phone in the other. He goes into his phone gallery and taps on a picture of Sehun that he cropped from one of the other group pictures. It was blown up and slightly blurry, but Chanyeol was confident that he would be able to pic Sehun out from the crowd. His heartbeat became rapid in his chest. The anticipation was killing him.

 

He would jump slightly whenever someone would open the front doors and leave the building. Only to be disappointed when it wasn’t him.

 

It was approaching 6:15 and Chanyeol was nothing if not persevering.

 

The door opened, and the sight took Chanyeol’s breath away.

 

Even from some distance away, he found Sehun to be incredibly handsome. He was wearing standard businessman attire, a button up shirt with a tie loose around his neck. His suit jacket in his hand as he walked breezily out of the building. He had headphones in, whatever he was listening to make him smile that little crescent eyed smile that drew Chanyeol in pictures. Seeing it in real life, even from far away, made Chanyeol’s heart flutter in his chest. There was a small part of him that wanted to take an earbud and listen to what was making him smile that way.

 

Chanyeol found himself smiling as well. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He smoothed his hair back with a free hand.

 

He took the first step. Then a second one. And then stopped. Doubt fell over him like a shroud.

 

What if Sehun didn’t remember him? What if he was just a passing thought and he was just an idiot for chasing something that was fleeting?

 

Chanyeol turned around and started to walk away, steeling himself from the bad feeling that he was making a huge mistake.

 

He passed by the nearest trash can and threw the bouquet of roses away. There was no need for them anymore. Vaguely, he could hear Kyungsoo’s voice in his head scolding him for being wasteful. And truthfully, he felt guilt over punishing innocent flowers this way. He shoved his free hands in his pockets and kept walking, his head down.

 

Maybe things would be better this way.

 

(Sehun walked down the street with a smile on his face. In his ears, Park Chanyeol’s cover of “All of Me” started to play. And, stopping when he saw something odd. A bouquet of roses stuck out of the nearby trash can. He frowned. Did someone get rejected?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol absolutely loved performing small venues. There was something magical about being so close to his fans, even though he and his band were becoming famous enough to fill bigger venues. Small places like this were where he got his start and he liked honoring that.

 

He and his band came out on stage, greeted by screaming fans.

 

Chanyeol smiled at their enthusiasm, as it fueled his own. He grabbed his guitar off of its stand, playing a few chords. He could feel Jongdae’s eye roll from backstage even when he couldn’t see him.

 

And then, as if fate dictated him to, he looked out in the crowd and locked eyes with a familiar face.

 

The image of Sehun, standing in the crowd with a shocked expression, greeted him. Chanyeol found himself frozen too. But the awkward coughs from his band urged him to start. The show had to go on, after all. He looked down at his guitar, somehow getting his hands to move over the strings, starting the first song. He hoped that with his music, his message to Sehun would be loud and clear.

 

Stay.

 

Stay.

 

Stay.

 

He looked up to see that Sehun was rooted at his spot. His eyes were wide in awe. A shiver of excitement made its way through Chanyeol. He felt energized. Renewed. He played his show with a ferocity and passion that he never knew that he had. It surprised even his band mates.

 

He savored every moment of the show, but he was eager for it to end so that he could go to Sehun.

 

They played their encore, and through the clapping and hollers of the crowd, he found that he couldn’t wait anymore.

 

Chanyeol jumped down as the rest of his band started to leave. He made his way to Sehun, trying his best not to bump into other people. He stood in front of Sehun

 

“Your name is Sehun, right?” Chanyeol asked, quietly.

 

The man looked at him wide-eyed. And even his surprise Chanyeol thought he was so, so handsome. “I’m Sehun,” he answered. “And you’re Park Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol held out a hand. The small crowd around him gasped, but Chanyeol chose to ignore it. “Come with me? Only if you want to.”

 

Sehun’s touch was gentle as he put his hand in Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol beamed, immediately pulling Sehun along to their safe haven. They immediately made their way through the crowd, ignoring the fans that were causing a small uproar in the confusion.

 

They weaved through the hallways in the back of the stage. Chanyeol squeezed Sehun’s hand tightly as he led him to their safe haven away from fans and staff alike.

 

They finally got to the dressing room and Chanyeol wrenched the door open and closed quickly.

 

“H-how did you—” Chanyeol took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves “—how did you know I was playing tonight?”

 

“Junmyeon-hyung sent me a text saying a time and a place. Apparently he paid for my ticket or something,” Sehun shrugged. “I figured that I should go check it out.”

 

Chanyeol deflated slightly, “You’re only here because your boss told you to come?”

 

Sehun sighed, shaking his head. He held out his hand to gently cradle Chanyeol’s jaw. “I came here because Junmyeon-hyung told me to. I stayed because you were here.”

 

Chanyeol smiled, covering Sehun’s hand with his own and leaned into his touch. He sighed, “I think you’re perfect.”

 

Sehun chuckled, “You’ve only just met me, technically.”

 

Chanyeol snorted.

 

Sehun bit his lip, “While I was watching you I was wracking my brain with something to say. I wanted to come to you with a one-liner but turns out all I wanted was to say ‘hey.’ So… hey.”

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol said, amused.

 

Silence settled between them for a few moments, as they stared at each other.

 

“Damn, I didn’t think about what I would say after ‘hey,’” Sehun mumbled. Chanyeol threw his head back and laughed.

 

“I know that this is super weird and unconventional,” Chanyeol said, rubbing the back of his head. “But you’ve sort of been on my mind since—well—since I saw the pictures.”

 

“Pictures?” Sehun asked with a pout. Chanyeol blushed, suddenly overcome with the need to poke Sehun’s cheeks.

 

Chanyeol chuckled and brought his phone out. He went into his phone gallery and swiped through the photos to illustrate his point. He looked at Sehun to find his cheeks turned into a bright red.

 

“I didn’t think I was so obvious,” Sehun laughed nervously. “I’m surprised that you didn’t think I was some sort of weirdo.”

 

“I’ve messed with weirdos before and believe me, you’re not a weirdo.”

 

“Oh.” Sehun blinked. “Good to know.”

 

“And to be honest, now that you’re here in front of me I don’t know what to say," Chanyeol mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I kind of wish I stayed longer, that we could go back to that night and do this right. I would dance with you and we would exchange numbers and after nights of not being able to get you out of my head, I would cave and ask you out on a date."

 

They stood there in silence for a while, taking in each other’s presence. Suddenly, Sehun jolted, like a light bulb turned on in his head. “Why don’t we?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Sehun brought out his phone and played a soft jazz tune. He turned the music all the way up and set it down on the nearest flat surface. He walked back to Chanyeol, who was giving him a soft smile. There were stars in his eyes again. Sehun felt happiness bubble up in his chest at the thought that he was the one putting that expression on Chanyeol’s face.

 

“Well, Park Chanyeol,” he held out a hand to him, eyes turning into crescent moons in his mirth. Chanyeol was struck by them, they looked way better up close. “I was too much of a coward last time, but may I have this dance?”

 

Chanyeol laughed, wholly, throwing his head back. He looked at Sehun’s outstretched hand and back up to Sehun’s face. He felt the tips of his ears light up before taking Sehun’s hand. “I would love to give you this dance.”

 

He yelped when Sehun suddenly pulled him into an embrace. “Good, this would have been super awkward.”

 

Sehun placed a hand on his hip. Chanyeol placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

They swayed slowly to the music. Chanyeol found himself self-conscious over accidentally stepping on Sehun’s shoes. He looked at his feet periodically to make sure before he found his head being lifted up by the chin. He locked eyes with Sehun, eyes twinkling in amusement.

 

“Relax,” Sehun chuckled. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

Without either of them noticing, they were slowly getting closer and closer until their chests were touching and the space between them almost nonexistent.

 

They stopped moving, their breaths mingling together in their closeness. The music continued on, leaving them behind. Chanyeol’s eyes flickered down to Sehun’s pink lips and back up to his eyes. He was overcome by the sudden need to kiss this man. His arms tightened around Sehun’s broad shoulders.

 

“Tell me, Sehun,” Chanyeol said softly. “Did you think it would end up like this if we danced that night?”

 

Sehun brought their foreheads together, softly touching. Chanyeol’s breath hitched at the action. His heartbeat getting impossibly faster at the contact.

 

“Not even in my wildest dreams,” Sehun laughed. “I also didn’t think the guy I was crushing on ended up being a rising star in the music industry.”

 

Chanyeol met his gaze, brows drawn in confusion. “How did you—”

 

“Junmyeon told me about you at the wedding. I also looked you up when I got home,” Sehun admitted with a blush. “You have a lot of thirsty fans on Twitter.”

 

Chanyeol snorted, “It’s because I wear a lot of muscle shirts.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen the pictures.” Sehun drew back slightly to look at Chanyeol directly in the eyes. “You’re much more handsome in real life, though.” Sehun squeezed tighter around his hips, Chanyeol held back a moan. “Especially like this. In my arms.”

 

“Would you have kissed me?” Chanyeol asked, breathless.

 

“It would definitely be in the cards,” Sehun answered, his gaze dropping to Chanyeol’s slightly chapped lips back up to his wide expressive eyes. Chanyeol could feel something within him light up in desire. “If I wasn’t afraid of stealing the spotlight from the blushing grooms. I’m sure Kyungsoo would have killed me.”

 

“Probably. But it’s just the two of us now. So kiss me,” Chanyeol said, he was on the edge of outright begging now. “I’ve been dying to kiss you since I saw you in the crowd.”

 

Granting his wish, Sehun brought them impossibly closer once more to bring their lips together in a passionate kiss, not needing to be told twice. Chanyeol's breath caught in his throat, wanting to let out the moan that he had been desperately trying to hold back. Sehun seemed to notice, as he had smiled into the kiss. 

 

Chanyeol wanted to go back in time and smack himself in the head for not noticing Sehun earlier at the wedding. He wasted enough time not having this. This connection.

 

They both pulled away, Sehun looked as breathless as he felt. Sehun looked into his eyes and Chanyeol felt a pleased hum under his skin under the gaze. It was that expression again, the one where he looked like Chanyeol hung the moon. He wanted that gaze upon him forever.

 

"If you liked that," Sehun sighed. "How about that date?"

 

Chanyeol laughed. He was looking forward to getting to know Sehun and what the future would hold for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene:
> 
>  
> 
> Sehun bit his lip, “While I was watching you I was wracking my brain with something to say. I wanted to come to you with a one-liner but turns out all I wanted was to say ‘hey.’ So… hey.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey,” Chanyeol said, amused.
> 
>  
> 
> Silence settled between them for a few moments, as they stared at each other.
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn, I didn’t think about what I would say after ‘hey,’” Sehun mumbled. Chanyeol threw his head back and laughed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Was inspired by a scene in gen:LOCK. I thought it was hilarious and charming. Just like Chanhun!


End file.
